JNKNA - A Running Kiss
by NamiMakimono
Summary: In retaliation to not meeting the last foreigner, Serina, Peter decides to go get a new one. But she wants nothing to do with him and gets help with hiding from a certain mouse that has her ultimate cute weakness. Can she fight it or will she cave in? OC x Pierce
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't stop after just writing my Boris story and because Pierce is so cute, I decided to write one for him.**

**I don't own anything other than the OC's.**

**Let me know how everything is and Enjoy~**

* * *

Maya waited around in the city park for her friends to show up to goof off. She pouted as it became apparent that they all were running late, but that was nothing out of the ordinary for any of them. She stood under a tree waiting happily with a warm breeze playing with her back length black hair, the sun making the green streaks shine brightly. Her blue eyes twinkled as she scanned the park for her friends and yawned but blinked in surprise as something liquid was dipped in her mouth. She didn't think anything about it, thinking it was her friends playing a prank and swallowed the stuff as a strong arm wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back.

She gasped and looked over her shoulder to see a man with white hair and what looked like rabbit ears, then tried to get free completely ignoring the fact that they were falling until she was caught as they hit the ground gently. "Let go of me you creep!" she kept hitting him until she got free and straightened her red shirt and grey shorts before studying her kidnapper until she took in the strange place they were in now. Her eyes narrowed and crossed her arms, "What did you do and who are you?"

The man pushed his glasses back into place and smiled, "My name is Peter White and welcome to Wonderland! Since I never got the chance to know Serina before that cat got a hold of her, I brought you here!"

He dove to hug her but she just stepped out of the way and glared as she looked around the woods, noticing a path leading someplace, "What was that stuff you made me drink?" Peter went to reach for her again, but despite her 5'1" stature, she was fairly strong and just threw up a fist and hit him in the shoulder when he got within arms reach. "Quit trying to touch me."

He stood up with stars in his eyes, "Just like I imagined you to be my beloved Maya! So strong willed and sure of yourself." She tapped her foot until he noticed the impatient look and sighed as he handed her the now empty vial, "Keep this with you at all times. Wonderland is made up of different territories that have role holders. You can pick out a role holder from the faceless, less important people, because they have eyes." She stared at him like he was crazier than she had first thought, "To be able to get back home, you have to interact with all the role holders in Wonderland until that vial is full." She studied the vial carefully, "Once it's full, then you can choose to go back home or choose someone here to stay with."

She nodded absentmindedly as she tucked the vial in her shorts before she began to walk down the path, completely ignoring the yells of the rabbit. "Where are you going my love?! You should come stay with me at the Hearts Castle. Choose to stay with me, I love you!"

She sent a look over her shoulder, "Don't through around that word so easily." He started to follow her with hearts in his eyes and making her run away, "And leave me alone Peter!" She ran as fast as she could, dodging into the trees as he passed by quickly and waited until she thought the coast was clear, only to hear him calling out for her again. She started running in the opposite direction until she ran headfirst into someone and cried out as they toppled to the ground and started apologizing, "I'm so sorry. I'm trying to get away from this crazy white rabbit."

"You mean Peter chu~?"

She glanced up to see a boy with a green vest and matching hat, rubbing his head. That's when she noticed the ears also on his head, but couldn't figure out what he was. "Come back here you mouse!" came a yell in the distance as they stood up and were in the process of righting their clothes.

Maya looked at him as he stiffened up and cried as he hid behind her, "Save me from that evil cat chu!"

A pink blur came flying straight for them while Maya covered her head with her arms as the pink blur was bopped on the head and pulled back by an older girl with black cat ears. "Boris, how many times have I told you not to chase Pierce."

He pouted, "I can't help it! He's a mouse. I'm a cat. And shouldn't you be chasing him too now that you're a cat Rin?"

Said girl shook her head and looked back at where Pierce was cowering behind a new girl and blinked, "You must have been drug here. I'm Serina, but everyone calls me Rin." She walked up and smiled, "Did you just arrive here?" Maya scowled and crossed her arms and as Boris and Serina laughed, "Peter kidnapped you, didn't he?"

The shorter girl nodded only to freeze when they heard her name being called by said kidnapping rabbit, "Maya, my love. Where did you go?"

Serina looked as panicked as Maya did then looked at the mouse, "Hey Pierce," he peeked out from behind his shield, "since I saved you today, could you help hide her from Peter?" Maya was in the process of quickly pulling her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way as her blue eyes darted around to catch any glimpses of white amongst the green of the trees.

Pierce smiled and nodded, "Of course chu!" They watched as Boris and Serina bolted off in a different direction from Peter, then he caught her arm and started tugging her in the opposite way from both Peter and the cats, "I know a place where we can hide." Maya was quiet as they wove in between trees and bushes until they came to a large tree. She watched confused as he pulled out a little bottle and sprinkled some of the liquid on her making her close her eyes until she felt weird. When she opened her eyes, she gasped when she realized she had shrunk, then patted her clothes to make sure they were still in place, until she was picked up carefully by Pierce as he walked around to the back of the tree and climbed inside a large knot in the side. She stared at everything as he sat her down and sprinkled the water on himself. "This way!" he pulled her to what looked like a small crack in the wood but was actually a door and led her inside and down some steps until they were in a large area with a small lamp lit.

"This is so cool," she stared in awe as she noticed the stockpile of seeds, fruits, and breads off to the side and several fluffy pillows and blankets in another corner. She turned back around to face her savior, only to be kissed square on the lips.

She tried to push him away but he didn't budge until he was satisfied and pulled away with a small pop and grinned, "You're cute chu~" He stared at her stunned face and grinned, "You're a foreigner aren't you, what's your name?"

Too surprised to come up with any yelling like she normally would have, the only thing she could do was stutter, "Maya."

"That's a cute name chu!" She didn't have enough time to dodge as she was kissed on the lips again. She couldn't fight back when he did that even though she tried hard.

He pulled away again with a happy smile as she stared at him, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" he looked slightly down at her with big innocent confused eyes.

She mentally counted to ten to calm herself against her biggest weakness that he just whipped out against her, the cute baby eyes. And it didn't help that he actually had ears that moved with his expressions. "Why do you keep kissing me?"

He beamed, "Because you're cute chu~"

He went to kiss her again but she expected it this time and held him back, "Where I come from, you don't just kiss someone like that. There's a different meaning with it."

Pierce pouted, "But I kiss you because I like you Maya! You're so cute chu~!" He glomped her to the little bed and kissed her again as she mentally sighed, finally giving up on trying to push him off and just stayed still until he pulled away and rested beside her happily. She figured he was too innocent to do anything to her besides stealing kisses. He watched her as she yawned, making her look like a little kid and made him blush slightly as he got up and turned the lamp down until the room was barely lit, then crawled back onto the bed beside her as she studied him. Pierce smiled, "You must have used a lot of energy running away from Peter. Why don't you take a nap?"

She watched him cautiously until her eyes fought to stay open then nodded and gave in. He listened as her heart slowed to a steady beat and kissed her on the cheek, "So cute chu~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to peekodemeeko12 who has been helping me with these latest stories, giving me wonderful hints, and letting me use some of her ideas. I know I said it in my Boris story but seriously, GO READ HER STORIES~!**

**Now...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Some type of noise had infiltrated Maya's sleep. It was soothing as it kept going up and down in volume. She mumbled and rolled over towards the where the noise was coming from, only for it to get louder. This wasn't like her normal dreams, though none of her dreams were exactly considered _normal_, as she felt a warm feeling wrap around her stomach. She thought it was the blankets that had gotten tangled up around her since she had so many different kinds on her bed when she slept. But when she lifted her hands to push the warmth away, she was met with a solid form that vibrated in time with that noise she kept hearing.

The grip around her tightened as she felt something soft fluttering around her neck, almost on the verge of tickling but enough to make a weird feeling form in the bottom of her stomach. She tried to escape from the feelings until she realized that she couldn't move. Her blue eyes snapped open to see she was in the small safe house that Pierce had brought her to. She looked down when she felt a tightening around her stomach to see an arm and gulped with a sinking feeling that she knew who it belonged to. "P-Pierce?" her voice squeaked slightly as she tried to crane her head back to see him clearly. Then it hit her. He was kissing her neck!

The noise she thought was in her dream was actually coming from him as he nipped at her neck again. The pitch kept going up and down, relaxing her until she shook her head, "L-Let go!" Her voice squeaked again in surprise, getting him to hum faster in response. No matter what she did, he wouldn't budge from either her stomach or her neck. She panicked as she tried to see his face and finally pulled him away from her neck to see his eyes out of focus and a smirk in place. That alone was enough to make her shudder and fight against him until he got out of her grip and went back to her neck happily. Maya thought quickly and whispered, "Sorry about this Pierce," then hit him on the head as hard as she could.

He let go to hold his head as she quickly jumped up and away from him, studying his every move after she turned the light back up. "Why did you hit me chu?" he looked up at her with watery eyes that made her will crumble. Oh, don't start crying. There was no fighting against that face once it started. "Ah! Why do you have a red mark on your neck Maya?" He touched it, making the blood rush up to her face until he noticed that and bumped his forehead against hers, "Are you getting sick chu?"

She pulled back with her face still red and stared at him, "Did I hit you that hard? Y-Your honestly don't remember anything, do you?" He watched her with still teary eyes as she sighed, "I woke up with you kissing my neck Pierce."

He blushed and started to fumble with his tail in his hands as a nervous gesture, "But I wouldn't do anything like that if you were asleep."

Maya nodded, "Maybe not in your right frame of mind." She started pacing around in the spot she was standing, wracking her brain for any information about this until a thought hit her. She looked back at the mouse, who finally had quit crying and nursing the bump on his head, "Hey Pierce?"

"Chu?" He tilted his head with a smile.

She shook her head to fight off the cuteness that was threatening to overtake her. "What does it mean for a mouse to make a humming sound that goes up and down?" she asked as she faced him.

His face went ten different shades of red as his eyes grew big, "Why d-do you want to know chu?"

Maya knew that it meant something important now and crossed her arms, "That's what woke me up. You were doing that while you were hugging me and kissing my neck." He panicked and jumped up quickly checking her neck over and looking for anything else as she fought the urge to smack him again and moved away, "What are you doing Pierce? What does that humming mean anyway?"

"It's something that mice do," he trailed off, happy with what he was looking her over for didn't seem to be there. Maya waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't, she caught his shoulders and forced him to look at her until he stuttered out, "It's t-too embarrassing chu~"

She patted his head and smiled, "Try me."

He looked at her trying to think of a way to explain it as she waited patiently. Maya finally took notice of his build and blinked. Sure she's use to everyone being taller than her but Pierce wasn't that much taller than herself, which was odd for a guy that wasn't still in his pre-teens. His voice went high sometimes, but it only seemed to do that when he was scared or embarrassed. Then she thought back to when she tried to push him away on the bed and instead of feeling a thin frame or something like that, she felt muscles shifting under her hands. She blushed as those memories plagued her mind and gulped as her heart sped up.

Pierce jumped, "Your heart went faster and your face is red again!" He slammed his head to her chest to listen to her heart, oblivious to the mini panic attack Maya was having now as she was pushing him away and trying not to hit him again.

She spazzed out and squealed when she felt something soft wrap around her bare leg. Her head snapped down to spy his tail wrapped lightly around her leg. She took a few calming breaths to reign in her emotions before she exploded and managed to pull the mouse away and kept him at arms' length as she sighed, "I'm not sick Pierce, just not use to all the physical attention."

He smiled happily with his eyes closed that melted her heart as she started to smile back, "I'm so glad! I thought your heart was going to break with how fast it was going."

She managed to dodge another kiss, just in time for him to kiss her cheek instead. Maya shook her head, "Seriously, what was that about the humming?"

Her eyebrows rose slowly as she watched him freak out and blush again, then grinned liking to see him flustered like this. He quickly caught her wrist and started to pull her up the stairs, "I think it's safe for you now chu. Peter must be gone by now." They made it up to the door and walked out slowly and listened. Pierce smiled when he didn't hear anything and ate something that looked like bread first then was about to give some to Maya when he heard a noise behind them.

He picked her up and put her in his vest pocket in time to see Peter walking out of the bushes, "Have you seen Maya?"

Pierce tilted his head, "Who's that chu?"

Peter studied him as the mouse's ears flicked around at every noise, but didn't think it was too out of the normal for him, "She's the new foreigner. She has beautiful black hair with radiant green streaks and the most dazzling blue eyes. If you see her, please direct her to the Hearts Castle."

The mouse watched as the other hopped away before he took off in a different direction. Maya gagged at Peter and groaned as she smacked her forehead, "Hey Pierce, keep me away from that deranged rabbit!"

"I'm taking you to another one of my safe houses," he laughed then said where she wouldn't hear, "He can't have you chu~"


	3. Chapter 3

Maya knew that psychotic rabbit was following them now.

The first two times of trying to leave a safe house was a coincidence. But now she's lost count after seven. He was stalking Pierce. It didn't help that everytime Peter asked the mouse about her, he would get more anxious and more suspicious. She groaned everytime they had to hide or run somewhere until she got an idea that Pierce begrudgingly agreed with.

"Hey Pierce, what's up?" Serina asked when he showed up at the amusement park after a few days.

He looked around, "Can we go talk somewhere private chu?" She looked confused but nodded and led him to her old bedroom with a jealous Boris following close behind. Once inside, Pierce helped Maya out of his pocket and eat a piece of what looked like a crumpet until she was back to her normal size. "Could you help Maya stay away from Peter? He's been following me from every safe house I have chu," he pouted.

Maya nodded, "That stupid rabbit won't leave us alone. I'm ready to rip his ears out! It won't be for long, just enough for him to get off of Pierce's trail."

"That's so cute chu!" she held her hands up in time to stop the mouse from kissing her.

She sighed and tried pushing him away more when his tail wrapped around her leg making her jump again while Boris and Serina sent eachother amused looks. "What did I tell you about kissing me Pierce? It makes me uncomfortable!" His ears seemed to droop as his eyes started to water making her groan, "Don't start crying." She got his attention and smiled, "Look see, I'm not upset." He beamed and tried to kiss her again as she groaned, "Seriously? Not again."

Serina chuckled, they were so cute together and they didn't even realize it. She walked over, "You can stay in this room Maya. It used to be my room when I showed up here. But I finished my game and chose Boris, so I live with him now."

Maya and Pierce both stopped struggling against eachother and blushed while Boris snickered and walked up to them, making the mouse shrink back. The cat grinned at Serina, "Look Rin, you made them blush at the same time!"

He went to pat Maya on the head when Pierce yanked her into a protective hug, using his body to shield her and watched him with narrowed eyes at Boris, "You have Rin." Maya could only stare wide-eyed into his chest while both cats watched with big eyes when Pierce pulled her closer and his tail went around her hips, "Maya's mine chu!" Maya blinked as her face went red again and her heart skipped a beat and thrummed hard against her ribcage. Pierce jumped, "Ah, it did it again! Are you sure you're not sick chu?"

Maya sighed and pushed him away, "Yes Pierce. Remember our talk? I don't like a lot of physical attention. It makes me nervous." She looked over at the two grinning cats and pouted, "I don't want to hear anything from either of you two."

Serina held up her hands and smiled, "Not a word." She looked at Pierce, who was still worrying over Maya and chuckled, "She's safe here Pierce. Why don't you go try and show Peter that you haven't seen Maya and that you don't know who she is? I'll look after her until you come back."

The mouse nodded happily, "Thank you chu~!"

He went to hug her but was held back by Maya when she noticed the look on Boris's face, "Better to just stick with words Pierce."

He tilted his head confused until she pointed to Boris, making him jump and hide behind her as Serina smacked Boris on the arm, "Be nice kitten." That seemed to work as she looked back at the mouse, "Go on Pierce. I promise she won't be found." Pierce nodded reluctantly then pecked Maya on the lips before she could stop him and left the room. She shook her head and sighed as Serina grinned, "Eventful day?"

Maya plopped down on the bed, "It's been 'eventful' since I got here. He doesn't realize how clingy he gets. I almost had a heart attack the first time he kissed me!"

Serina nodded sympathetically, "I can tell he cares though," then smiled, "Tell me your sizes, it looks like you could use some more clothes, especially clean ones." Maya looked at her clothes with a pout but told her anyways. The cat girl nodded then looked at Boris seriously, "Stay in here and don't let anyone in besides me and Pierce. I don't care even if its Mary," she locked eyes with him, "She stays unknown."

He nodded quickly as she left the room with a flick of her tail while Maya shuddered, "That was scary."

Boris looked at her then grinned as he flopped onto the couch, "At first, but you get use to it."

Maya studied him then sat up with a grin, catching his attention, "Wanna help me plan a way to get back at Peter?"

Boris smirked as he sat up as well, "What do you have in mind?"

Serina huffed as she carried several bags back to her old room. It took her forever to find the right sizes and then it took even longer to figure out what style of clothes she might like, then she had to run because she heard Gowland talking with Peter about the new foreigner. She had already told the park owner to lie to Peter to save the poor new girl from his 'undying love' to which he readily agreed with her. She heard him suggesting to the rabbit to try checking back towards the Hearts Castle incase she wondered that way. Peter nodded quickly, "Yes, I should hurry. My darling Maya shouldn't be out alone!"

When she got back to the room, she made sure no one was around and quickly entered the room, shutting the door behind her only to blink at the two in the room laughing hysterically. She stayed quiet in amusement and listened to them talking. "Trust me, he won't see anything like this happening to him in his own area," Maya smirked as they were looking over a drawing on some papers they had found.

Boris studied it and grinned, "That's why you need me to do it because of my doors. But instead of setting it up in the castle where someone else might get caught in it," he erased something then drew something else on the paper with a map of the Hearts Castle, "Let's put it in the maze. I know where he travels a lot and he'll definitely get caught here." He circled the marking.

Serina shook her head and smirked with her arms crossed, "What are you two up to?"

They both jumped up, turned around and yelled at the same time, "Nothing!"

"Go set it up Boris. Gowland just sent him back towards the castle saying Maya might be there," Serina grinned.

He snickered and opened a door with blackness on the other side, "Be right back!"

Maya looked sheepishly as Serina studied the drawing and plans, "Sorry to make him worse."

The cat girl shrugged, "I wish I could've come up with this. Got any more ideas?" The two girls smirked as they went about making more pranks.


	4. Chapter 4

Serina had managed to get a hold of a 'Drink Me' bottle and an 'Eat Me' crumpet and stealthily hid Maya in her cargo pants pocket as they made it to the Hearts Castle and hid in a tree in time to see Boris being chased and shot at by an angry neon blue Peter. The girls choked on their breaths as Boris disappeared in one of his doors and took a better look at the mad rabbit. Not only was his hair and ears neon blue, but so was the rest of his clothes and skin even his gun.

The cat girl got them back to Maya's room as soon as they were clear of Peter and shut the door laughing hysterically after Maya was back to her normal size. She had to wipe the tears away as she looked at the two cats with a wide grin, "Now it's safe to say that as long as he's like that, we'll see him coming."

They nodded in agreement as Serina finally remembered the clothes and brought them over, "I didn't know what style of clothes you liked and just hoped that I got the right kinds." Maya looked through the bags until she grinned and dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaving Serina to chuckle as she looked at Boris, "I guess she likes them." A few minutes later, Maya came out wearing a black skirt with a pair of black shorts on underneath. She had on a green shirt with the sleeves cut off and a form fitting black vest on with a pair of black and lime green tennis shoes. Serina nodded in approval, "Yep, I did a good job."

Maya nodded and grinned, "You can play dress up with me whenever you want." She looked over at the two grinning cats and smiled a little too innocently for their liking, "So when can we prank the bunny again?"

Boris snickered, "We need to give him time to get over this. He'll be hunting me down for a while. I barely had time to put everything in place and set it off, that's why he seen me." He started laughing as he sat on the couch again, "Blue was a good colour."

His fellow prankster nodded, "It was the first colour I could think of. I didn't think it would turn his whole body though." Maya seemed to be thinking about something as she tapped her chin, "Can't he actually _turn_ into a rabbit?"

Serina took one look between Maya and Boris then fell off the couch laughing, "I would pay to see that!"

They continued laughing until there was a knock at the door. Maya hid in the bathroom as Boris hid in the closet while Serina opened the door to see Gowland on the other side. "Rin? Why are you in here and not with Boris?" He shook his head seeing her try to stifle back her laughter and smiled, "And on a better note, why was Peter blue and swearing to kill Boris?"

Serina laughed, "Probably because he was blue." They heard a snort come from the bathroom and Serina chuckled, "What's up Mary?"

He smiled, "Just checking to make sure no one's dead yet. And," he stepped to the side to reveal Pierce standing there looking worried, "He wouldn't leave me alone after Peter left to make sure that I didn't tell anything about the new foreigner." Pierce walked in the room while they watched him. Gowland muttered for Serina to hear, "Overprotective isn't he?"

She chuckled, "You should have seen him earlier. It was cute." She beamed up at the older man, "I can handle things from here Mary. Thanks!" He nodded and waved as she shut the door and looked back in time to see Boris chase Pierce around the room. "Boris! Leave him alone!"

He ignored her as Pierce cried, "Make the cat leave me alone chu!"

Maya opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room only to be slammed to the floor by a solid body. She didn't even open her eyes as she groaned, "We really have to stop meeting like this Pierce." She opened her eyes to see him sitting on her hips and staring down at her with wide eyes and a small blush. They could hear Serina getting onto Boris in the background as the mouse quickly noticed he was sitting on Maya and got up, pulling her up with him. "You okay there Pierce?"

He nodded as he looked her over then smiled, "You look really cute chu!" Her body stiffened, ready to dodge but he caught her before she could move and gave her a strong kiss.

Serina smiled at the two as Boris watched with his ears down until he noticed something on Maya's neck and got closer, catching Serina's attention to it also. He reached over and poked the spot, "What's this spot Maya?"

Maya squealed as sparks went through her as she tried to get away from Pierce's lips, only for him to start his little mouse purr up. She sent Serina a look that explained everything and tried to get free until she pushed away from the mouse and snapped her fingers several times in front of his face, "Back to reality Pierce."

It took a few minutes before he blinked and looked around confused before he noticed Maya and tried to kiss her again, but this time she was ready. Serina grinned cheekily, "Yeah Maya, what is with that spot?"

Maya huffed and lifted an eyebrow, "You should know," she smirked, "You have them all over your neck." Serina quickly covered her neck and sent Maya a look while Boris started to laugh only to be smacked by the cat girl. Maya chuckled, "He didn't know what he was doing when it happened." She noticed the panicked look between the two cats and stiffened after she got Pierce away, "What's wrong?"

Serina tugged Maya into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Pierce pouted, "Why did she take Maya chu?"

Boris was about to say something when they heard some of the conversation, "Seriously? Is that normal for them?" It was quiet for a bit until they heard more from Maya, "But I've only met you guys, my vial doesn't even have the bottom covered."

Once they heard the name 'Nightmare', Boris threw the door open and growled, "Oh no you don't. I'm happy with the changes with you Rin, but something might happen with her."

The two girls stared at him until Serina sighed, "I was telling her she could always ask Nightmare what he thinks would be good to do considering what has happened already," she motioned to Maya's neck.

Pierce snuck into the bathroom and pulled Maya out, hugging her happily, "Peter doesn't think I know you now. And since Boris played a prank and made him blue, he's going after him!" Maya stared at him as the cats looked in their direction while the mouse continued happily, "So I can show you around Wonderland more and where some of the really good hiding spots are chu~"

Maya blinked slowly, "You're take me to more of your houses aren't you?"

"Yup!" he beamed and kissed her happily before she could stop him. He pulled back and nuzzled her neck, "You're so cute chu~"

A hum started up and Maya glanced at the other two in the room confused, "You never did tell me what that hum means Pierce."

She felt him freeze up only to squeak when she gently caught a hold of his tail, "I t-told you. It's what mice do!"

"But what does it mean and why were you searching for something on my neck?" she asked confused until she caught Serina waving her arms to get her attention. The cat girl motioned to Boris, who had his mouth open to show his teeth, then lifted her hair to show the bite mark on her neck. Maya scrunched her face up not understanding until Serina held up her and Boris's left hands and pointed to the ring fingers. Maya's eyes grew big as Serina nodded.

Before they could do anything Pierce got his tail free as he kissed her still stunned mouth happily, his little purr trilling higher and lower, then started to pull her out the door after the coast was clear, "Lets go before anyone shows up chu!"

Maya sent them one last panicked look as Serina looked at Boris, who stood there stunned, "Do you think she'll make it out okay?"

He grinned as he hugged her, a deep purr rumbling his chest and getting her to respond in kind, "You did." They heard the sounds of Peter yelling after Pierce and cringed then laughed sheepishly, "Maybe."

Maya panted as Pierce shut the door behind them in one of his houses after they lost the blue rabbit. She looked around but realized after the first three, most of them were arranged the same. She walked over to the bedding and sat down tiredly, "I though we'd never lose that insane rabbit."

Pierce nodded in agreement and sat beside her happily, "We're safe now chu~" She sighed and fell back happily onto a pillow, yawning after a few minutes. He studied Maya for a few minutes then stood up and pulled out a long shirt, "Here, change into this to sleep."

She sat up and looked around the room only to notice there were no other rooms and they could still hear in the distance yelling. "How am I supposed to change without you seeing?"

"Oh that's simple!" he beamed happily and turned around and closed his eyes, handing the shirt out behind him. Maya waited until she was sure he couldn't see anything and quickly changed and took the offered shirt and buttoned it up, only to then notice it stopped right below her butt. She was about to put her shorts back on when Pierce turned around and smiled, "You look so cute chu!"

He went to dive for her to kiss again but she moved so he landed on the bed and shook her head, "No more glomping, kissing, or hugging tonight. I don't want you to do anything you might not remember Pierce."

She watched as he looked down and seemed to be on the verge of crying, then sighed and climbed into the bed with him. It didn't take too long with the softness of the bed and the heat coming from Pierce to lull her into a nice sleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he snuggled close to her and hummed happily. He kissed her cheek then her neck as he watched her sleep and whispered with a small pout, "But," he nuzzled her collarbone as the trilling picked up a notch, "I've always," his eyes grew hazy and a slight smirk slid into place, "I remember."


	5. Chapter 5

Maya groaned as she woke up and tried to move only to realize that she was pinned down by an arm and leg. She glanced over about to yell but stared with soft eyes as she took in the sleeping mouse beside her. He looked so innocent and young. She held back a giggle when his ear would flick every once in a while. Only when his grip tightened did she try to wake him up. "Come on Pierce, let me go," she poked his side making him mumble in his sleep and pull her closer. She tried to get free, afraid of something happening again until her neck felt sore and gasped, feeling her neck where the pain was.

Pierce whined when his ears were yanked hard and sat straight up, holding his ears tightly to his head and looked around for the cause of his ears' pain until he locked eyes with a glaring Maya. He blinked and looked at her confused as she stood there already dressed with her hair down and a scowl in place. "What's wrong chu?" She watched as he stood up, trying hard to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt now, and crossed her arms. She didn't even say anything as she pulled her hair away from her neck. Pierce grabbed her and pulled her closer inspecting the wound. "Who bit you?!" She sent him a deadpan look as she pointed at him. He was about to protest when he caught the scent from the bite mark and froze. She watched as realization dawned on him then stared with her mouth open as he grinned, "You're so cute chu!"

"No," she held him at bay, "Don't 'chu' me! Pierce," she looked at him seriously, "you bit me when I was asleep. Did you know what you were doing?" He seemed to be thinking until she glared, "Did you?" When his ears lowered, her mouth dropped, "You did. Why? And don't give me that 'You're cute' line again."

She stiffened when he pulled her into a hug, "Because you're mine chu!" He held her closer and buried his nose into the side of her neck where the bite mark was, "You're pretty, funny, and I finally have someone to be with me." He pulled back and watched her cautious face as his eyes watered, "Please don't be mad chu~"

She sighed but patted him on the head as she got out of his grasp, ignoring the guilt running through her body at seeing him so torn up. She grabbed an extra 'Drink Me' bottle and two 'Eat Me' crumpets then looked back at the sad mouse, "I'm going to go see Rin for a bit. Okay Pierce?" She watched as he nodded slowly then left the house for the Amusement Park and leaving Pierce alone to his thoughts. He sighed and fell over on the bedding that still smelt like Maya's natural scent and took a deep breath, a small trill starting up. He stood and stared at the closest wall for a minute before punching it.

Maya ran for a time change until she heard the sound of several people walking and hid until she realized none of them were Peter. "How does Serina always manage to find the loopholes in the negotiations?" came a voice ahead of her.

She perked up at the thought that they may know how to get to Serina and walked in their direction until she noticed a set of twins staring at her, a man with a top hat and cane, and the last one had rabbit ears making her groan, "No more rabbit or rabbit-like men."

The man in the top hat chuckled as the other bristled in anger, "I take it you've met Peter White then my dear?"

"Oh yes," she crossed her arms, "him I've met and been doing everything in my power to stay away from. It should be easier since he's blue now."

The twins grinned, "How did he get dyed blue?"

She grinned, "Me and Boris thought up the prank to distract him from me." They heard a yell in the distance and froze when the name 'Peter' flashed through their heads, "You guys know Rin right? Can you point me in her direction, I really need her advice right now. What are your names anyways?"

The one that seemed to be in charge took off his hat and bowed his head, "My apologies. My name is Blood Dupre. The twins are Dee and Dum. And this is Elliot, my second in command." She nodded to each of them as he studied her appearance and hid a smirk, then straightened up with a smile, "Maybe we can help you with your problem Miss…"

"Sorry, my name's Maya but I want her opinion right now," she looked around worriedly as the sound of Peter drew closer. "So can you please show me which way to the Amusement Park?"

Blood's eye twitched a little but brushed it off, "If we help you, what would you do for us in return?"

Maya's eyes narrowed as she knew what kind of person this man was now and glared, "I think I'll just try and find her on my own. I don't want any form of debt with you."

She stomped by them until Elliot caught her arm and turned her around, "Why do you smell like Pierce?"

Maya blinked, "You know him?"

Blood smirked, "Of course, he is our Gravedigger after all. Have you been acquainted with him?" She glared at Blood and got her arm free only for Elliot to move her hair away from her neck to display the bite. She could practically feel the glee radiating off of Blood and scowled at his grin, "My, you have been very busy with him haven't you."

She growled and jerked away from them, "Screw off you playboy!" She was stopped by the sound of a gun and turned around to see Blood holding a machine gun and sighed, making them blink. "If you're going to shoot me, do it in the hand so I can still walk," she watched them until she shook her head and continued walking away.

Just then a blue Peter came running out from the trees and tried to hug her only to stop at the smell on her, "What happened to you Maya? Who would dare bite you my love?"

She smiled sweetly, "Which way it the Amusement Park?"

Peter gushed and gave her perfect directions, then remembered the problem, "Who tainted your beautiful skin my love?!"

The smile she wore slipped into a glare and hit the blue man with an uppercut that sent him flying backwards, "None of your business and leave me the hell alone!"

She stomped off before he could come to his senses. Elliot looked at Blood confused after seeing how easily she took out the Prime Minister, "Why are all of these new foreigners not afraid of anything?" The others shrugged as they continued back to the Hatter Estate.

Maya ran for her life, only stopping long enough to ask where Serina was then pounded on the door until it was snatched open by an angry looking Boris. His face softened when he took in her pained face so close to crying and pulled the girl in, shutting the door behind them. "RIN!?"

She came running out of the bathroom and noticed Maya then asked for her to tell them everything. By the end Maya was crying as she hugged the older girl, who gave her a blanket to wrap up in. "Blood and his group kept me standing there until Peter found me." They tensed up until she started laughing through the tears, "After he told me how to get here, he tried to hug me so I punched him and knocked him out." Serina chuckled as Boris laughed until Maya sighed, "What should I do now? There's no way I'm going to the Hatters and if I go to the Heart Castle, I'd spend all of my time hiding from Peter."

"Well," Serina started as she thought, "You told him you were coming here right?" Maya nodded sadly, "Then we'll just have to take you somewhere else." She looked up confused as Serina grinned at Boris sweetly until he caved, "Why don't you go spend some time with Nightmare and Gray? You haven't actually met them yet but Nightmare's in charge of who comes to Wonderland. He's an incubus that can read minds and loves to ditch his paper work."

Maya thought for a minute then nodded with a sad smile, "He sounds like fun. You think he'll find it funny what we did to Peter?" They nodded and laughed as Boris opened a door and gently pulled the two girls through with him until they were outside a closed door.

Serina knocked and waited until it was thrown open and glomped, "Why haven't you visited me any Serina?! Gray's been keeping my coffee away from me and won't let me rest until I finish my work!"

She rolled her eyes and patted his head, "If you would just go to the doctor you big baby then you wouldn't have to worry about most of this."

He huffed until he noticed Maya standing there watching him intently until she thought of Peter being dyed blue which made him crack up laughing, "You guys did that to Peter?" When Maya nodded and sighed, Nightmare seemed to understand everything and ushered the girl inside and sent the two cats a look, "I'll keep watch over her Rin." They nodded and left as he led her to a couch and sat down beside her. She didn't want to stay sad so started telling him of her interactions with Blood and his group and punching Peter senseless. Even though she knew he could see it in her mind, it still felt good to talk about it.

Until she bit her lip and gently rubbed the bite mark, "What should I do Nightmare?" she asked in a small voice. He patted her shoulder as she looked up at him with large blue watery eyes and seemed more like a little child. "He's going to freak out when he finds out I'm not with Rin and Boris. But he knew," she looked down, "he knew what he was doing but didn't," she sighed and rested her head back on the couch, "he didn't ask what I wanted. He just got so attached to me that he didn't want to be alone, I can understand that but this is permanent. Isn't it?" She cringed when he nodded then sighed, stood up and stretched, letting her muscles pop back into place, "Any suggestions?"

Nightmare watched her before he smiled, "You can either stay here and keep me distracted from my work or I can go with you sort out this problem."

She snorted, "So either way you get to ignore your work."

"Exactly!"


	6. Chapter 6

Maya watched Nightmare as they managed to slip by Gray and were almost to the Amusement Park again, "Is it going to be as easy as you made it seem?" He smiled then sighed and shook his head making her nod in understanding, "Thought so." She noticed Nightmare tense as they stood outside the Park gates, "Is it bad?"

He caught her hand and pulled her to where she realized was Boris and Rin's room and could hear yelling. She tensed as they listened out of sight. "She said she was coming here, where is Maya chu?"

Boris growled being held back by Serina, "I told you I don't know mouse."

"But I smell her scent in your room!" Pierce tried to stand as tall as he could.

Serina held tighter onto Boris as he tried to strangle Pierce, "Well, she's not here okay."

"My love must be here! I can't find her anywhere else," that could only be Peter.

It grew quiet until they heard a strained voice, "You promised to watch out for her."

Maya looked at Nightmare panicked. That didn't sound like Pierce at all and quickly ran around the corner only to blink in surprise at everyone there. It seemed that all of the role holders were trying to keep their respective group away from the others.

No one seemed to notice her until they heard a small squeak and she was tackled to the ground and being kissed until all rational thoughts went right out the window. Serina and Boris gave Nightmare a thankful look then looked back to Peter. "She was never for you Peter," Serina sighed. The Prime Minister glared at the mouse still kissing his beloved and turned his clock into a gun. Serina glared and got Boris's gun before either knew it and had it pointed at Peter's head, "Don't even think about shooting them."

Pierce pulled away and looked at Maya's dazed look and smiled as they stood up with his help since her legs felt like jello. He hugged her tightly, listening to her heart hammering and a bright blush on her cheeks. "Where did you go chu?" She pointed to Nightmare only to stiffen when she heard Peter whine. Pierce hugged her tightly and sent a glare at the now white again rabbit, "Maya's always been mine chu!"

She stared at him then noticed the gun that Peter had pointed at them and the gun Serina had pointed at him. She looked around at everyone until her eyes landed on Nightmare who grinned and nodded at her. She turned to face the people she didn't know, "My name's Maya and I know who most of you are. Now that we've met," she ground out the next part, "Peter if you try to get near me again, I'll knock you out again. Until my vial fills up, I'm only spending my time with the people in the Amusement Park," Gowland, Boris, and Serina smiled happily while Peter was sulking, "And wherever Pierce drags me around to." He looked at her stunned as she continued and looked at Gowland, "But I'd like to use the room that Rin had when she first came here if that's alright."

He nodded happily as Pierce beamed, "You're so cute Maya!" She dodged the kiss again and tried to hold him off until she felt something wrap around her waist and groaned at the tail. He smiled and nuzzled her neck when she wasn't expecting it, "Mine chu~"

She gave Serina a look who shrugged and looked back over to Peter, "Now I'll put this gun down when you change yours back and leave the Amusement Park." He watched her cautiously until Vivaldi ordered him and Ace to leave with her to go back to the Hearts Castle.

Blood watched Maya being hugged to death by Pierce and smirked, "What will you do once your vial is full Maya? Surely you'll want to go home right?"

Boris had to hold Serina back from kill Blood while Pierce's ears drooped and looked like he was about to cry. Maya sent Blood a deathly look, "If I could kick your ass right now, I would." Serina cheered as she managed to get free from Boris and tried to attack Blood, only to be held back by Boris and Nightmare. Maya shook her head and looked at the sad mouse and tapped her chin, "I don't know." She trailed off getting everyone's attention as Pierce looked heartbroken, "There's so much to do around here that it'll take the rest of my life to see everything."

She seen it coming but stood there as she was glomped to the floor by a happy Pierce, the trilling pitch was enough to let them know. The sound seemed to make her dizzy and giddy in a good way as she endured all the kissing and hugging that he could do. That was enough to send the rest of the Hatters away as Gowland chuckled and went back to work. They were picked up each by Serina and Boris and tossed into Maya's new room. Serina winked and shut the door with an 'I told you so' look.

Maya turned around to find Pierce sitting on the couch, "You're still mad at me chu~"

She sighed and sat beside him, "A little," she started then noticed the sad look that had already won her over and sighed again, "Because I never got to choose what I wanted to do before you did that."

"I'm sorry chu!" he sat there and cried until she pulled him into a hug for once, the weakness getting to her again. He calmed down and listened to her heart beating steadily and smiled happily.

"Pierce?"

His eyes were closed and was almost asleep, "Chu?"

"What happened with your hand?" she picked up his bloodied and bruising hand inspecting it. He tried to get his hand away but she held on tightly and tugged him to the bathroom, sitting him on the toiled seat lid as she went about getting the things to clean his hand. Once everything was set out and ready she studied his hand before wiping the blood away, saying bluntly, "You punched the wall didn't you?"

He looked down but nodded, "I thought that I ruined everything. You're mad at me and left chu~"

"So you punched a poor wall and hurt your hand?" she continued to treat his hand as he nodded quietly. After it was properly cleaned and bandaged, she put everything back and led the sulking mouse back into the main room, sitting on the bed, "Just promise me you won't try to take on any more walls." He blinked and looked up to see Maya smiling at him. Before he could do anything, she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. She grinned as he started to blush then yawned and noticed the stars outside the window, "I think it's time for bed."

She grabbed the other bag on the floor from Serina and changed in the bathroom into her new pajama shorts and baggy shirt. When she came back, she blushed and quickly looked away stuttering, "Why are you sh-shirtless Pierce?"

He had been bouncing lightly on the bed in amusement, "I always sleep without a shirt chu~" He watched her nod stiffly and climb in the bed, "Are you really going to be staying here when your game is done?"

She nodded buried her face into the soft pillow, "Yeah, you need someone to keep you from fighting more walls."

"I love you chu~!" he pulled her face up and kissed her gently on the lips, catching her breath and making her all but melt into his touch until she was a giggling mess. He watched with a smile as she hid her bright red face in the pillow and pulled her closer to him. "I meant it Maya."

She was fighting back sleep and looked at him with a small smile, "I know chu~"

Pierce blinked as she fell asleep and kissed her forehead with a happy grin and snuggled close to her. She moved closer to his body heat and sighed happily. His trilling purrs came back with vengeance as he held her closer and nuzzled the top of her head, "You'll always be mine Maya"

* * *

**That's all for this story! Let me know what you think~**


End file.
